


Moodboard Fic: Mine

by Kalutyka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Second Person, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalutyka/pseuds/Kalutyka
Summary: "You have never known sensation like this before, never considered it was something you could have, but his soul sings for you in ways that Heaven never did."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Moodboard Fic: Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venhedish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venhedish/gifts).



> I did this in a feverish dream-state after being out of the creating game for awhile. I owe all the love and gratitude to [Venhedish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venhedish) for giving me the push I needed to start writing again and for holding my hand through this journey called life. Thanks for vibing and keeping it tight, my boy. <3
> 
> Can be read here on [Tumblr](https://kalutyka.tumblr.com/post/642880882644074496/i-did-this-in-a-feverish-dream-state-after-being)

_Here in this lonely place  
__Tangled up in your embrace  
__There's there's nothing I'd like better than_  
_To fall_  
Sarah McLachlan, “Fear”

The first time he goes to his knees for you, you see divinity in the curve of his mouth, the summer-green of his heavy lidded eyes. You put your hands on him and they are reverent, gentle - a far cry from the violence they're accustomed to. Your eyes never leave him as he worships at the altar of you, the devotion you feel for him nearly overwhelming.

You have touched every inch of him, inside and out; you remade him, atom by atom, piece by piece, held his shining soul in your hands. You know what he did all those years in Hell, and you’ve seen the worst of him here on Earth. You’ve heard myriad words used to describe Dean Winchester: _righteous_ , _arrogant_ , _stubborn_ \- but your new favorite is _mine._

You have never known sensation like this before, never considered it was something you could have, but his soul sings for you in ways that Heaven never did. You've existed long enough to be comfortable believing that nothing could ever surprise you, but here you are - suddenly everything is new, wondrous.

You turned your back on everything you’ve ever known, and you did it all for him. He showed you what it means to be human: an intricately beautiful mess. You may no longer be able to call Heaven home, but you don't mind - you've found a better one in him.


End file.
